


The Temptation of Sam Wilson

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Temptation, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Freebird art created for the 2017 Captain America Reversebang.





	The Temptation of Sam Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



> The first artwork was made for the CAP Reversebang, and tommygirl wrote a story for it which is [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11219550)   
> Then I did the second piece in response to tommygirl's fic. :)

 

 

 

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/2270/yiu9k6nhijle12ozg.jpg)

Click through for full size

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Battle of the Broken Psyche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219550) by [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl)




End file.
